


夜酒吧

by zisnothing



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 路人x飞鸟了，有一点明x了的要素
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	夜酒吧

【MOB飞鸟了】夜酒吧

“快一点。”

音乐声巨大，天花板上挂着的灯球晃得人眼花缭乱，红色的光快速闪动，夹杂着蓝色和绿色，那些跳动的色彩刺激到让人头皮发麻，晃动的直射灯柱像是带有某种能量，在舞池中的光束引着人群愈发热烈。随着音乐疯狂寻欢作乐的男女们，烟气，香水，荷尔蒙，这是一个缺乏理智的空间。

长方形的空间内，由粗大的两排仿希腊式圆柱支撑起整个空间。柱身漆面光滑，并随着夜色渐深而变得又冰又冷，肌肤贴上去的时候可以体会到与这混乱之地完全不相符的冷意。

快一点，这是飞鸟了主动对他身后的男人说的第一句话。

他出于自己的谋划考量，答应了陌生男人的约炮请求，于是被拉到酒吧舞池旁边的小角落，在一根圆柱后面，男人从背后抱住他、把他摁在那，迫不及待就压上来了。周围也有大胆干炮的男女，飞鸟了倒不觉得有多害羞，完全公事公办的态度，只要能放弃理性就没问题了。但在他渐渐被快感吞没的某一瞬间，人群中不动明四周张望的侧影突然闯入他的视线，舞池的灯光从明的脸上扫过，也许是焦急的表情？他因快感而溢满泪水的双眼无法看清。

不动明肯定在找他，然而这个阴暗角落中乱交的男女们、柱子后光怪陆离的影子们显然没能引起不动明的注意力，人群重新淹没了他。

“快点做。”他命令身后那个陌生人，但得到的回答不过是一双热乎乎的大手摸住他的奶头。陌生男人用力干了几下，大概是无言地表示自己知道了，那双手隔着衣服挤捏着他的胸部，勃起的奶头从指缝中漏出来又被狠狠夹住，像是推奶那样，他锻炼得十分完美的胸肌在男人的手中揉来揉去。

而后那双粗鲁的手又向下摸，捏住他的腰肢，把他稍微拎起来一点。因为男人身高比他高，以至于飞鸟了甚至需要踮起脚尖。男人掐着他的腰，这一下直接碰到好球带，龟头继续深入，让他几乎有内脏被捅的错觉。快感继续在后穴中蔓延开，他尽量克制着泪水，视线从舞池中反复巡逻……不动明没有过来，但是也没走远，被跳舞的人群推来推去，有一瞬间甚至他们目光交汇。

在那混乱的酒吧，媾和喘息的空档中，不动明与飞鸟了隔着躁动的人群‘对视’，只有短短几秒，完全是了一厢情愿的幻想。明的目光移到别处，他不知道自己目光扫过的影子中藏着自己在寻找的人。

该庆幸没被发现。

了的目光追随着不动明，徘徊的情绪只维持几秒钟，便随着不动明一起消失在他视野中，因为操得太爽而抑制不住的眼泪让他完全无法再看清什么。只听得后面的男人好像说了几句话，噪杂的音乐让他完全听不清。而后那个陌生男人凑到他耳边，声音随着热气呼进耳洞里，伴随着做爱的节奏，整个大脑都变得晕乎乎，“是和男朋友一起来的吧？我刚才都看到了哦，在那边的卡座……你和男朋友吵架了，对吧？”

他没回答，飞鸟了听惯了这些流氓会说的话，也并不想让不动明介入到这种事情中，更何况……不动明并非是他的男朋友。飞鸟了没答话，大口喘气的声音融在噪杂的摇滚乐里，不仅不想说，更是因为已经快乐到说不出话，身体也好，大脑也好，都快乐到即将融化的边缘。

他伸手扶在男人手腕上，侧过头，装出一副柔软的姿态，“快点、已……已经要忍不住了…”

那陌生男人绝对因为他的话更兴奋了，一手环抱着他的腰，一手色眯眯地往上摸，沿着他身体中线，一直摸到脖颈。男人忽然掰过他的脸，毫无预兆地就亲上去。飞鸟了起先是觉得排斥，他没有在约炮中和别人接吻的习惯，但是他挣扎的时候却无意间将使得性器更加深——有可能已经肏进直肠口了。是一种并不难受，只让他极度不安的感觉，太深了……不知道是担心身体会被玩坏掉，还是在担心未知的快感。

男人含住他嘴唇，又吸又舔，粗重的呼吸喷在他脸上，舌头入侵口腔，以及下半身奇怪的快感，全部交织在一起，飞鸟了腰都软下来，挣扎，然而毫无用处。性快乐和体格劣势叫他不可能挣脱出来，陌生人像一座小山似得紧紧压住他，挣不出来，也喘不上气。

在这样混乱的不安中，飞鸟了居然达到高潮。他指甲都掐进男人手臂的肉中，没什么用，高潮削弱了他。后穴里面湿透了，不知道是他的肠液还是被内射了一次，他被吻得都快缺氧晕过去，腹内因为高潮过度痉挛的极端快乐感觉非常不好。

前列腺还在被性器蹭弄使得快感不断延续，他射过一次，软下来的阴茎没勃起，但又被撞得滴出几滴体液。很糟，第一次体会性快感掌握在别人手中的感觉。以往约炮或是自慰，向来都是他掌握主动权——才会这么掉以轻心！随便就答应不认识的人的约炮请求。

陌生人提着他的腰快速肏了几下，在飞鸟了都以为自己快失禁的时候，男人终于射进来了，龟头很恶劣地卡到深处，全部射在里面。他比飞机杯还不如，在接受陌生人内射精液的时候居然还被亲吻，完全是被当作性欲处理工具。

在错乱的快感、厌恶感及各种各样奇怪想法的交织下，飞鸟了突然想到不动明。羞耻感立刻席卷了他，但随之而来的是不可控制的兴奋，如果这是不动明、是明的话……男人伸手一把握住他的阴茎，很疼惜地捏了一把，“硬得比我还快，但是长这么大有什么用？还不是照样出来卖的。”陌生人笑着，后穴软下的阴茎退出了，但紧接着，‘啪’的一声，男人一巴掌打在他的屁股上。那人一手摁住飞鸟了的后背，一手就往他屁股上连打几下。

飞鸟了极力挣扎，那陌生人像是满意了，没再打他尻，过了几秒钟，忽然又把什么塞进他手里。几张皱巴巴的钞票，他是真的把飞鸟了当成接客的妓女，“多给你几张，看在你和男朋友出来玩还这么敬业的份上，我待会再来找你玩。”他伸手在飞鸟了屁股上恶狠狠捏一把，遂径直走开。

了转过身，靠在柱子上，几乎因为快感的残留而有些脱力，他自己把掉到小腿的裤子提起来，精液滴了些许在上面，只得先这样穿好。突然，某个从他旁边经过的人停下脚步。

是一个年轻的男人，寻常的地痞流氓气，穿着紧身背心和破洞牛仔裤，眉钉是一个尖锐的三棱锥，整个人看起来很可能是因为药物或者饮酒而过度亢奋。他对飞鸟了感兴趣，用目光先从上到下把全身都看了一遍，才吞着口水向了搭话，“真漂亮啊……多少钱？”

飞鸟了没应声，转身想走的时候被男人拉住手腕，“可以约吗？”那男人凑近和他说话，微蜷的深色头发与不动明相似，只不过明是决不可能用这种下流目光看他。短暂的沉默被陌生人当作许可，那男人搂住他的腰，半拖半抱，把他拉去一旁的小沙发上。

如果是为了抛弃理性的话，做一下也没什么……

他肚子里夹着的精液肯定有点流出来，大腿根湿湿的。男人把他抱在自己腿上，替他解开皮带，“刚才看你在做爱，还以为是新来卖的！没想到连钱都不用付。”那男人非常熟练把飞鸟了的下裤脱到膝弯，脱内裤的时候自然看到那些湿漉漉的痕迹，男人变得兴奋的性器就抵在他屁股上。

“是性饥渴吗？性瘾者？我听那家伙说你是和男朋友吵架来寻刺激？……我还是第一次约到你这么美的…真想不到你会让我操……”那人嘴上说个不停，手上胡乱往穴口摸着几下，匆匆忙忙拆了避孕套戴上就掐住飞鸟了的腰，然后干进去。

没有做得很深，还在他能够忍受的范围内，比起先前过分强烈的、挤压内脏的快感，现在让他觉得惬意。他一边享受男人的侍奉，一边用眼睛往四周张望，从人群稀疏的位置可以瞧见不动明在遥远的另一端，被两个女人围着搭讪。

陌生人的手托着飞鸟了的胸部，指尖抠着乳房，掐着玩了数下，又用掌心将那对奶子挤在一起，挤出一条很深的乳沟。他的乳头因为先前的性爱而变得敏感，被捏住的时候整个人都很欢喜似的发出哀鸣。男人边痴笑边耸着腰干他，捏奶的力度稍重但是不让人讨厌。

他比周围的美女还更引人注目，附近开始有人盯着他们看，空气中弥漫着交配本能的气息。

飞鸟了被弄得很舒服，陷在陌生男人的怀抱里，一时半会都有点忘记自己的本意，目光还追随着不动明的身影，看不动明在灯光闪烁间露出不耐烦的神情。但了的罪恶感和羞耻感已经少很多，那个帅气的侧颜对他来说是助兴剂。他本来大开的双腿又因为快乐而渐渐合拢，男人发着笑，从他膨胀的奶头摸到他光滑赤裸的大腿。

“手感真绝……摸着真像女的一样。”陌生人从他大腿外侧一直摸到腿间，往他阴茎那边摸，鼓胀的阴囊被陌生人托着掂量，又摸到他会阴，就像是确认什么的存在一样。那处的肉很敏感，被男人用指腹滑过的时候飞鸟了后穴都绞紧了，最后，男人在飞鸟了的耳边说道，“……没有批啊，原来男人的奶也可以大成这样吗？”

那样下流的手一刻不停歇，沾着湿滑的淫液往上摸，下腹处阴毛剃得干净，连同肚脐也被抚摸，而后那粗燥的手又去把玩他胸部，奶头就在男人的手中鼓涨饱满，像快滴奶的样子，每当被挤压的时候就如同过电那般舒爽。飞鸟了稍微恍惚着神情，眨了眨眼，目光仍然盯着热闹酒吧的另一端，不动明还在被女人纠缠，可以看出很为难但是完全甩不开。

“这么漂亮！”陌生人空闲的另一只手去摸他的阴茎，不轻不重撸着，“还挺大的嘛……怎么会喜欢被男人肏屁股呢？”这男人下流话讲个不停，飞鸟了就含糊应上几个音节，其余的时间里他就享受着性快乐，同时盯着远处的不动明，那家伙把来搭讪的人都赶走了，黑着脸四处张望。奇妙的背德感觉将他的愉悦放大，虽说他与不动明并不是那种关系，但此刻仍是充满背德的快乐。他恍惚间又幻想是在与不动明交媾，身体立刻主动晃着屁股迎合肏弄，男人被榨得话都中断了，喘得半死。

只是这样没做多久，他嫌累，又倚在陌生人怀里，将主动权让出。那男人一没被他吸得太狠，遂又絮絮叨叨地说着话，也不在意飞鸟了的态度，整个人都沉醉在如此低级趣味的交配中，已经开始说一些更粗俗的污言秽语。

“你这么喜欢被男人肏的话，说不定肚子里也会有子宫哦？哎呀，吸太紧了……是不是经常做爱啊、你这——啊、”陌生人捏住飞鸟了的乳首，指尖毫不怜惜地刮挠乳孔，非常有成就感地将那又大又软的奶子揉在手中，“好棒……太、棒了……真是极品、没想到你是这么可爱的母狗。”

母狗。飞鸟了终于对这种词汇有点反应，也许是应该生气的，他暂且把目光从遥远的不动明那边移回自己身上，但已被插到浑身都软，就算表达不满——听起来也像是做爱时的调情勾引。

果真，他开口想骂回去反驳的那瞬间，就先听到自己难耐的呻吟，紧接着，周围不远处的男人们都发出不怀好意的笑声。音乐稍微降低的空档中，那些笑声非常明显。飞鸟了太专注于看着不动明，以至于没有意识到周围渐渐开始聚集的人，终于，有一人率先走过来挡住他的视线。

不知道是怎么样的男人，男人的手放在他头顶、制止他抬头，于是只能看到那牛仔裤下的裆部已经鼓起。

如果这样能够……和恶魔合体……这样也没关系……

他没有拒绝男人无礼的要求，但是也不愿意口，便心不在焉地用手握着那根玩弄。这些猪猡般的男人，轻而易举就被肉体迷到这种份上，完全是舍弃身为人类的理性。他的余光仍在往舞池里瞥，但是没有找到不动明的身影，又被人缠上了吗，还是说正在去其他地方找寻自己。

“喂喂，赶紧用嘴舔啊，”陌生人捏住他的下颌，飞鸟了抬眼往上看，泪水溢满眼眶让他看不清那男人的相貌，倒是对方先让步了，“……啧，你这……不想舔也没关系，待会让我也干你可以吧。”

但他甚至没在听男人说了什么话，快感渐渐涌上来，连重心都难以维持的姿态，男人放开他的脸，他就往前靠在那人下腹，手还扶着阴茎撸着，愈发急促的喘息便喷在陌生的性器上。男人立刻发出赞美的下流话，都是相似的词，将他的身体类比雌性，猪或者狗之类的动物。飞鸟了无所谓这些，他在两个陌生人之间达到高潮，精液射得一踏糊涂，身体敏感得不像话，内里含着阴茎猛烈筋挛……他终于模糊意识到自己有可能被下药了。

是何时下的药，完全想不起来，是最开始喝的那杯酒吗。他猛地想起，很快又释然接受，只庆幸不动明没有喝。

后面的男人的阳具从他屁股里退出来，飞鸟了低头看自己的腿间，避孕套早就破了，精液弄得穴里湿漉。他从这个男人的怀里辗转到另一人的怀里，有什么滴在腿上，才意识到自己爽得流泪。

更多的男人围住他，像是在分享猎物那样，每个人都兴奋而迫不及待地用他的手或者嘴发泄欲望，反抗的力量早已从飞鸟了身上消失殆尽，在这样混乱的酒吧中，他暂时沦为肉便器。

肚子里被肏了许多次，前端都已进入不应期了，但是腹腔还是很热，并随着男人的顶弄而非常有感觉。快感就没中断过，几乎成为一种快乐的酷刑，他的肠道被当作交配的洞穴过度使用，然而没什么不适，在被肏弄结肠口或是前列腺的时候，快感使他断断续续发出如同雌性的呻吟。

口内被塞入了一根谁的阴茎，有点大，抵着他的喉部，让他难以做吞咽动作，唾液就不停漏出去。浓郁的荷尔蒙气息包围住他，飞鸟了意外发现自己并不讨厌，即使是如此违背意志的交媾，在快乐的帮助下，他也仍旧觉得很舒服。只有在片刻阴茎交接的时候，他才能突然想起自己来此的目的，以及……不动明。

‘不动明’，这简直成为他性欲的一部分，这个名字，与这个名字所指代的人，他在做这种随时可能会被明发现的事情……多少个男人在他身上泄欲……如果被发现……

他知道明不可能与这些货色同流合污，但仍然会幻想不动明用他身体泄欲、交媾、做爱的样子。

“了。”他在脑海中想象明的声音，做爱的时候也是这样的音调吗？

陌生人掐住他的奶头，不知道那处会肿成什么样子。略微吃痛，但整体而言是飘飘欲仙的快感，整个人宛如踩在云端，浑身都没什么实感，只是快乐、快乐而已。含在口里的那根可能射了，退出来，换做手指搅动他的口腔，没有吞下的精液滴滴答答漏出来。衣服肯定脏兮兮的，待会要怎么办才好。这个问题短暂出现在他脑海中，而后又被愉悦的性欲取代。

怎样都好，快做。他催促那些轮流上他的人，已经不知道周围有几个人在等着干他，陌生人稍微安静几秒钟，听清他在说什么后，立刻有人发出吹口哨的声音。他的催促对于毫无自制力的已经堕落的人们而言，是春药那般的存在。

双手圈着两根阴茎，连一边的脚也被人抬起，脱了鞋子在玩，隔着袜子都能猜到那一定是一根湿乎乎的阴茎，这些变态连他白色棉袜都能兴奋吗。然而事实上他自己也没有比这些人好多少，从最初有预谋的约炮，到现在完全失控的事态，比起考虑如何收场，他更多的只是沉浸在高潮之中。

他的肉体做得可能都发烫了，像是用坏的玩具，被陌生人们接二连三使用。在媚药的作用下，飞鸟了早就已经射到没有精液能流出来，过度敏感的身体，太多次的高潮，到最后什么也射不出，高潮的时候就只是肌肉紧绷着而已。

隐约间，应该稍微短暂昏迷了几分钟，或是被做到意识断片了，但很快飞鸟了就又醒转过来。一个他熟悉的声音在很近的地方响起，起先听不清说什么，后来又有女人的声音，飞鸟了缓过神来才明白是有人在与不动明搭讪。

不动明拒绝的言辞，男性和女性的调笑，声音都离得太近了，也许就隔着三四个人而已。但不多时，音乐的前奏随着鼓点响起，只几秒钟就掩盖住他人的笑声与自己的喘息呻吟……以及明的声音。他在音乐中等待了好一会，被肏得又绝顶了一次，才反应到不动明没有过来。乱交或者群交这种事情无法引起不动明的注意，更何况嘈杂的音乐淹没了熟悉的声音，明怎么也不会想到自己在找的人就在咫尺的距离做爱。

飞鸟了说不上是失望还是松了一口气。肢体与肢体接触，肌肉相亲时的体温，极乐的交媾，一切都让他觉得是不动明。从抚摸喉结或是拉扯他四肢的手，在肉体上拂过的亲吻，到嵌入身体的阳具……体液和温度……哪怕不可能……但…如果是不动明的话，一定比这还要舒服。如果是明在侵犯他、在揉捏他的肢体……

他又一次在自己的妄想中抵达临界点——‘性对象是不动明’，温暖的幻想让他彻底陷在高潮中。

黑暗涌上来，飞鸟了渐渐失去意识，转而在梦境虚构的世界中与他在意的人做爱。

————

“喂、——了！你之前去做什么啊…我找你都一小时多了！”不动明稍微有点恼火，他在酒吧中完全没有享受到所谓的快乐，“你这、是不是换了身衣服？”

飞鸟了在他对面坐下，新开了瓶洋酒递过去，“不喝吗，”

似乎有什么不对劲，明看着他，看着各色灯光从他脸上掠过时短暂闪过的变幻的影子。说不出的不对劲。

“有一点小事，”飞鸟了与他对视，“不过不要紧，我已经处理完了。比起这些无关紧要的事情，你应该已经准备好了吧？我们今夜来此的目的……”

不动明应下，但还是有哪里不对劲，这是明无法猜中的问题。夜晚酒吧内绚丽耀眼的闪烁光线，飞鸟了的表情一如既往，然而有某处微妙地不同以往。嘈杂的音乐大到让他听不清了的声音，只能看着嘴唇一开一合……到底是发生了什么。

————

夜晚的温度降到很低。

“了……！”

“你要把我一个人丢在这样的地狱吗？”不动明从血泊和尸块堆中拦腰抱起飞鸟了，“别死…！”

“了——！”

他不知道的精液正隔着裤子从飞鸟了的后穴中流出。

EN


End file.
